


Biscuits and Band-Aids

by HedwigsTalons



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship, Saying Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: Scott comes to the realisation that for John friendships really are enough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Biscuits and Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IRrelief set by Gumnut over on Tumblr. Eos-in-orbit asked for something with AroAce John

John waved goodbye and watched as the airlock began to iris closed. 

A hurried “Same time next week, Spaceman?” reached his ears as the door sealed shut.

Smiling, he activated his comms. “Of course, it’s 5-2 to me. Gotta give you a chance to catch up. Fly safe Ridley.”

“Always do, Spaceman” came back the response. 

John flicked off the ‘do not disturb’ setting and made his way back to the comm sphere. The weekly match of handball was turning in to something of a highlight for him. He wouldn’t describe his existence in space as lonely but it was nice to see someone who wasn’t a hologram every so often. It also added some variety to his fitness regime.

Speaking of holograms.

A familiar figure was lurking in the comm sphere. Arms folded. Grin plastered over his face causing the dimples to appear as deep shadows within the projection.

John barely gave the figure a second glance. Work came first. Eos would have alerted him to any major emergencies brewing across the globe but he still liked to check in on the world. 

“Eos, update please?”

“There is a tropical cyclone system forming near the Bahamas but there is an 87% probability it will dissipate before making landfall. I am also detecting enhanced tectonic activity around Japan; I have placed an amber watch on the region.”

“Thank you, Eos. Please let me know if the situation changes.”

“Of course John.”

The hologram was now quivering with impatience. John could tell from the way the figure was swaying rhythmically that Scott had started tapping his foot. He decided to make Scott sweat it out for a bit. He studiously ignored the figure and made a very thorough check of the Japan data before turning to acknowledge his sibling.

“Yes, Scott? What can I do for you?” He arched an eyebrow and folded his arms in mirror form of his sibling.

“Just checking in, y’know. Can’t a bro have a friendly chat?”

“Not often, no. What do you want?” John went back to checking data while keeping half an eye on the Scott. The brunette seemed to be doing a good impression of a Cheshire cat.

“So. You and Ridley. She seems nice.”

“She is. Her handball technique is coming along well. Sometimes she is a bit erratic but it keeps our games interesting. Oh, can you add biscuits to the next supply run?

Scott looked momentarily thrown by the change of topic. “Biscuits?”

“Yes. English ones. Preferably chocolate Hobnobs. Ask Penny if you have trouble sourcing them.” He sighed, sensing that Scott wasn’t likely to comply without further details. “Ridley likes them but her supply on Global One ran out a month ago and the GDF aren’t exactly one for sending care packages.”

The grin turned into a definite smirk.

“Chocolate biscuits. Cute, John. Real cute. You sure know the way to a girl’s heart.”

“She’s a friend, Scott.”

“A friend who just happens to make sure that she is always free every Thursday for some good, heathy exercise. You sure you don’t want to me add some pharmacy supplies in that care package? You and Ridley need to play safe up there”

“Handball is hardly a dangerous pastime. But now you come to mention it I’m running low on band-aids. Only this time please can I have something a little more grown up.”

“You mean you didn’t approve of the Disney princesses Gordon chose last time? You know the kids ones stick the best.” Scott received a scowl in return. “Stars and planets?” A slight nod but the scowl remained. “Are you honestly saying that you and Ridley really just meet for handball?”

John turned and gave the hologram his full attention. The intensity of the redhead’s glare would have had Scott running for cover if there wasn’t 22,000 miles of space safely separating them.

“Just because you view everything with a pulse as potential conquest doesn’t mean I do. She is a friend. I don’t look at her in that way. I don’t look at anyone that way. Now I’ll thank you to butt out of my personal life.”

With an annoyed flick at the holo-controls John sent the image of Scott flickering out of existence. A firm signal that the conversation was over.

It wasn’t often that John got angry but Scott could sense he had touched on something raw and deeply personal. Scott had been a bit of a player before life got so busy but it wasn’t often this got thrown back at him in such an accusatory manner. Being cut off just cemented the fact that his teasing had crossed a line.

As teenagers he had assumed John’s lack of girlfriends meant he was gay. Later he put the lack of anyone significant in his sibling’s life down to John being shy. Now, as he thought back, John hadn’t ever shown an interest in anyone. No examples of unrequited love. No moments where John had displayed feelings of lust or fawned over film stars. He would make friends under the right circumstances but never showed an interest in taking things further.

Realisation dawned.

It was three days before Scott dared to contact his space-sibling again for anything other than missions. The atmosphere between them had been frosty and Scott sensed that John wouldn’t welcome any intrusions, even if it was in order to apologise. 

He stacked the last of the packages into the space elevator and activated the comms.

“Supplies are all packed Thunderbird Five. Haul them up.”

“FAB.” The response was still curt and clipped.

Scott watched as the space elevator made its journey skywards, up towards the brother he now understood a little better. He just hoped his apology would be well received. Once the elevator was safely on its way he turned and headed up to his room. If John should call he wanted to make sure he was able to answer uninterrupted.

He hoped John would call. He hated there to be tension between them.

Just a few short minutes later his wrist comm bleeped.

John.

He steeled himself and opened the line. He wasn’t sure how this would go and mentally prepared himself in case he had misjudged things further.

“Hi Spaceman. Are we good?” 

A subtle nod. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Scott let out the breath he had barely realised he was holding.

“Look, I’m really sorry about teasing you. About Ridley”

“I know. Most people don’t ‘get’ people like me. Why should you be any different?”

“Because I’m your brother. I should know better. I should have realised.”

“Hey it’s not like I parade it around for the world to see. I’ve never had the right outfit before. By the way, thanks for the pyjamas.”

For perched on top off all the regular supplies, in a box stuffed with biscuits and band-aids, had been the present that made him feel closer to Scott than he had for a long time. The sign that, despite the physical distance between them, Scott had finally reached a level of understanding.

Midnight blue and speckled with a thousand galaxies the pyjamas proclaimed what John had known his whole life but Scott was only just realising. _As ace as space_.


End file.
